


html2

by WoundedMaia



Category: HTML - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoundedMaia/pseuds/WoundedMaia





	html2

You saw a giant deer eat a beanstalk. It looked at you and snarled. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, vis mazim verterem ut, etiam munere disputationi eu eos. Amet tamquam diceret ad est, vix alia eligendi maluisset id. Ius id albucius invidunt sententiae, ut sit corpora definiebas persequeris. Quot honestatis concludaturque vix ne, pro no nibh invidunt singulis, petentium incorrupte necessitatibus ad sea. Vel doctus signiferumque ne, eirmod aliquip at mea. Ea quo eruditi periculis.

Vix at scaevola dissentias, nostrum disputando vel cu. No has maiorum offendit epicurei. Te vix argumentum assueverit, fastidii efficiantur te has. Usu eu invenire sapientem honestatis, vim ei commune pertinacia. No nam atqui eruditi, brute fabellas eam cu. Suas quot saepe vel no, ius no novum sensibus maiestatis. Epicuri placerat pertinax cu cum, quod noster timeam quo in, reque paulo feugait te sed. Novum affert vix ex, no erat ubique qualisque sea. Primis inciderint sadipscing ut nec, vidit graeci disputando eum in, pro at nibh dissentiunt. Duo etiam affert contentiones et. Ea sed quas illud theophrastus, dicam cetero efficiendi et per, ius ea dicat labores.

Id dico erat reprehendunt nec. Vix vidit saepe ut. Te natum definitiones mea, usu te patrioque elaboraret, at vim odio fugit constituto. In natum phaedrum convenire mei, ei intellegam persequeris cum. Id vidit partiendo qui, cu eos nibh mnesarchum. Mazim oratio ex est, id idque etiam utamur sit. An vero legimus deterruisset vel, causae virtute persequeris in nec. Sea et semper maiorum, debitis facilis in mel. Impedit nusquam est ex, vel te tritani labores nominavi. Ut qui recteque erroribus.

BACONE!  
Ew what are you?

[i want to read a different version.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663231/chapters/49070927)

[]()

The deer spit out the beanstalk and cackled loudly. It seemed to enjoy the pun. In fact, it laughed to hard it blew up and out emerged a green tiger.Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, vis mazim verterem ut, etiam munere disputationi eu eos. Amet tamquam diceret ad est, vix alia eligendi maluisset id. Ius id albucius invidunt sententiae, ut sit corpora definiebas persequeris. Quot honestatis concludaturque vix ne, pro no nibh invidunt singulis, petentium incorrupte necessitatibus ad sea. Vel doctus signiferumque ne, eirmod aliquip at mea. Ea quo eruditi periculis.

Vix at scaevola dissentias, nostrum disputando vel cu. No has maiorum offendit epicurei. Te vix argumentum assueverit, fastidii efficiantur te has. Usu eu invenire sapientem honestatis, vim ei commune pertinacia. No nam atqui eruditi, brute fabellas eam cu. Suas quot saepe vel no, ius no novum sensibus maiestatis. Epicuri placerat pertinax cu cum, quod noster timeam quo in, reque paulo feugait te sed. Novum affert vix ex, no erat ubique qualisque sea. Primis inciderint sadipscing ut nec, vidit graeci disputando eum in, pro at nibh dissentiunt. Duo etiam affert contentiones et. Ea sed quas illud theophrastus, dicam cetero efficiendi et per, ius ea dicat labores.

Id dico erat reprehendunt nec. Vix vidit saepe ut. Te natum definitiones mea, usu te patrioque elaboraret, at vim odio fugit constituto. In natum phaedrum convenire mei, ei intellegam persequeris cum. Id vidit partiendo qui, cu eos nibh mnesarchum. Mazim oratio ex est, id idque etiam utamur sit. An vero legimus deterruisset vel, causae virtute persequeris in nec. Sea et semper maiorum, debitis facilis in mel. Impedit nusquam est ex, vel te tritani labores nominavi. Ut qui recteque erroribus.You just saw a tree.

Self destruct, this will reset the story.

Oh you've got to be kitten me...

The deer didn't like what you had to say and ran away. Huh, now you're lonely and died soon after.

Start over?

The tiger at first looked puzzled, then realized the horrible stretch of a joke you made and snarled. It sprouted wings and ran after you! Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, vis mazim verterem ut, etiam munere disputationi eu eos. Amet tamquam diceret ad est, vix alia eligendi maluisset id. Ius id albucius invidunt sententiae, ut sit corpora definiebas persequeris. Quot honestatis concludaturque vix ne, pro no nibh invidunt singulis, petentium incorrupte necessitatibus ad sea. Vel doctus signiferumque ne, eirmod aliquip at mea. Ea quo eruditi periculis.

Vix at scaevola dissentias, nostrum disputando vel cu. No has maiorum offendit epicurei. Te vix argumentum assueverit, fastidii efficiantur te has. Usu eu invenire sapientem honestatis, vim ei commune pertinacia. No nam atqui eruditi, brute fabellas eam cu. Suas quot saepe vel no, ius no novum sensibus maiestatis. Epicuri placerat pertinax cu cum, quod noster timeam quo in, reque paulo feugait te sed. Novum affert vix ex, no erat ubique qualisque sea. Primis inciderint sadipscing ut nec, vidit graeci disputando eum in, pro at nibh dissentiunt. Duo etiam affert contentiones et. Ea sed quas illud theophrastus, dicam cetero efficiendi et per, ius ea dicat labores.

Id dico erat reprehendunt nec. Vix vidit saepe ut. Te natum definitiones mea, usu te patrioque elaboraret, at vim odio fugit constituto. In natum phaedrum convenire mei, ei intellegam persequeris cum. Id vidit partiendo qui, cu eos nibh mnesarchum. Mazim oratio ex est, id idque etiam utamur sit. An vero legimus deterruisset vel, causae virtute persequeris in nec. Sea et semper maiorum, debitis facilis in mel. Impedit nusquam est ex, vel te tritani labores nominavi. Ut qui recteque erroribus.You just saw a tree.

Holy crap!

Pull out your sword!

You didn't react fast enough and the tiger ate you. Circle of life?

Reincarnate, this will reset the story.

The tiger at first looked puzzled, then realized the horrible stretch of a joke you made and snarled. It sprouted wings and ran after you! Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, vis mazim verterem ut, etiam munere disputationi eu eos. Amet tamquam diceret ad est, vix alia eligendi maluisset id. Ius id albucius invidunt sententiae, ut sit corpora definiebas persequeris. Quot honestatis concludaturque vix ne, pro no nibh invidunt singulis, petentium incorrupte necessitatibus ad sea. Vel doctus signiferumque ne, eirmod aliquip at mea. Ea quo eruditi periculis.

Vix at scaevola dissentias, nostrum disputando vel cu. No has maiorum offendit epicurei. Te vix argumentum assueverit, fastidii efficiantur te has. Usu eu invenire sapientem honestatis, vim ei commune pertinacia. No nam atqui eruditi, brute fabellas eam cu. Suas quot saepe vel no, ius no novum sensibus maiestatis. Epicuri placerat pertinax cu cum, quod noster timeam quo in, reque paulo feugait te sed. Novum affert vix ex, no erat ubique qualisque sea. Primis inciderint sadipscing ut nec, vidit graeci disputando eum in, pro at nibh dissentiunt. Duo etiam affert contentiones et. Ea sed quas illud theophrastus, dicam cetero efficiendi et per, ius ea dicat labores.

Id dico erat reprehendunt nec. Vix vidit saepe ut. Te natum definitiones mea, usu te patrioque elaboraret, at vim odio fugit constituto. In natum phaedrum convenire mei, ei intellegam persequeris cum. Id vidit partiendo qui, cu eos nibh mnesarchum. Mazim oratio ex est, id idque etiam utamur sit. An vero legimus deterruisset vel, causae virtute persequeris in nec. Sea et semper maiorum, debitis facilis in mel. Impedit nusquam est ex, vel te tritani labores nominavi. Ut qui recteque erroribus.You just saw a tree.

You actually thought you could take on a tiger? Yeah....no, you died. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, vis mazim verterem ut, etiam munere disputationi eu eos. Amet tamquam diceret ad est, vix alia eligendi maluisset id. Ius id albucius invidunt sententiae, ut sit corpora definiebas persequeris. Quot honestatis concludaturque vix ne, pro no nibh invidunt singulis, petentium incorrupte necessitatibus ad sea. Vel doctus signiferumque ne, eirmod aliquip at mea. Ea quo eruditi periculis.

Vix at scaevola dissentias, nostrum disputando vel cu. No has maiorum offendit epicurei. Te vix argumentum assueverit, fastidii efficiantur te has. Usu eu invenire sapientem honestatis, vim ei commune pertinacia. No nam atqui eruditi, brute fabellas eam cu. Suas quot saepe vel no, ius no novum sensibus maiestatis. Epicuri placerat pertinax cu cum, quod noster timeam quo in, reque paulo feugait te sed. Novum affert vix ex, no erat ubique qualisque sea. Primis inciderint sadipscing ut nec, vidit graeci disputando eum in, pro at nibh dissentiunt. Duo etiam affert contentiones et. Ea sed quas illud theophrastus, dicam cetero efficiendi et per, ius ea dicat labores.

Id dico erat reprehendunt nec. Vix vidit saepe ut. Te natum definitiones mea, usu te patrioque elaboraret, at vim odio fugit constituto. In natum phaedrum convenire mei, ei intellegam persequeris cum. Id vidit partiendo qui, cu eos nibh mnesarchum. Mazim oratio ex est, id idque etiam utamur sit. An vero legimus deterruisset vel, causae virtute persequeris in nec. Sea et semper maiorum, debitis facilis in mel. Impedit nusquam est ex, vel te tritani labores nominavi. Ut qui recteque erroribus.


End file.
